We Need Help
by Blakely G
Summary: What an idea, kidnap someone for help who might not be able to help you, but he had to do it. He needed someone to help and he knew who. BAU is scrambling to find their missing person before it's too late, and this time it might be. R&R? T for violence


**Hello! Uhm, this is just a random idea I had to write. I know the beging and how it will end but the middle is still a little choppy. Sorry for the short first chapter. The rest will be longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds or anyone/thing from it.**

* * *

Pounding, aching, it was like a hammer kept hitting him. The vibrating noise in his head, the dull then very painful throb, it was like a very spoiled kid was throwing a huge tantrum in his head. He had never experienced a headache, no, such a migraine before. Where was he? What had happened? No matter how hard he tried to think he couldn't remember. Ugh, his head hurt so bad he wanted to throw up but he just laid there. He tried to open his eyes but the light that was in the room sent a shock of pain through his head. He had to get up but he just couldn't move. Wait a minute, he couldn't move. The male's eyes snapped open and darted around the room. Where was he? Not somewhere he recognized.

He was on a bed, but it was not his own. It was big and comfortable but the pillow behind his throbbing head felt like a rock. He was still fully dressed, including his jacket but he tied up. Both hands were tied to the bed post on either side of his head and his feet were the same. So that's why he couldn't move. The room was small and empty beside the bed and a table on the other side of the room, which had the wire he had been wearing in his jacket on it. It looked like his had been taken apart and put back together since on piece of it laid off to the side. With a drop in his stomach he realized it was the tracker that had been placed in it. It had been removed and deactivated. The room was brightly lit around the bed but everywhere else seemed to be dark.

"Good to see you're up." The voice deep and dark, but somehow it sounded strangely concerned, "I was beginning to think I might have bopped you a little too hard."

The male's head snapped over to the open door, looking at the man before him. He was a thin, pale man who was in his early thirties by the looks of him. The youngest he'd say would have to be thirty one, but maybe he was younger and his tired look just made him looked aged. His hair had been cut short but now the light blonde locks seemed to grow without a care. His face had no facial hair, maybe he shaved often. Dark circles were under his eyes, making it easier to see how shockingly blue they were. It was almost unnatural really. Were they contacts? Maybe, but the tied up male pushed that thought out of his head. He needed to find out where he was so he could find a way to get out.

"W-where am I?" The voice that he felt slide through his lips was small and scared, not the way he wanted to sound right now.

The man didn't answer, he just stood and stared. It was as though he was trying to memorize everything on the male that was before him. He took a step closer, making it easier for the other male to see his face and how truly exhausted he looked. The blonde ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the desk. He picked up the wire and examined it, checking to make sure he had put it together correctly. He looked up at the male on the bed and walked over to him, getting closer then the time before. The male on the bed saw that man standing above had sort of uniform on. It could be one for a restaurant maybe or a casino? So he probably had a busy job, casino most likely then, from the circles under his eyes. He was fidgeting with the wire in his hand as he stared down at the male with the pounding in his skull.

"I can't tell you where you are." The man finally said in a quiet voice. He was soft spoken and almost seemed to regret what he did. The look in the shocking blue eyes said he couldn't turn back though.

"Then could you tell me why I'm here?" The man on the bed asked, watching the man closely though he had a feeling he wasn't going to be harmed.

"We need your help…"

"We? Is there someone else?" He had to know who it was. Were they more dangerous than the timid man before him? Or maybe this man was the bad guy and he was being fooled, "What do you need my help with?"

The man once again ignored him and stared off into the distance. This guy had a hard time focusing it seemed. Maybe he had a case of ADHD or he was fighting with guilt, or maybe something more sinister? The man didn't know but he needed to find out, it would help his situation. The blonde haired male didn't answer though he just walked back to the table with the wire. He messed with it a bit with the tools on the table before holding it up to examine it once again. The man on the bed watched him suspiciously, wondering what he was doing. It clicked in his head when the other man brought it to his mouth.

"If you can hear me BAU, I have Dr. Reid." That was all he said before putting it down and looking over to the male on the bed.

* * *

**Short yes, but there it is! Reveiw?**


End file.
